


home at last

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [350]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ulu visits his family, only to find something has changed between his father and his sister. Fortunately, Mallow wants to let him in on that too.
Relationships: Mao | Mallow/'Ulu | Ulu, Mao | Mallow/Mao no Papa | Abe
Series: Commissions [350]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	home at last

Ulu is rather exhausted when he wakes up in the morning, having not gotten a very good night’s sleep. Ordinarily, visiting home means that he sleeps like the dead, so relaxed to be back in his own bed, and he did not expect last night to be any different. It had felt like the right time to visit, and share some of the recipes that he has learned along the road with his father and little sister, but then…

~X~

Things start out normal enough, when he first arrives. Ulu is pleased to find out that he has arrived just in time to catch one of Mallow’s dance performances. Ever since studying dance at school, she and her partner Pokemon have taken quite an interest in it, and it is something that she has continued to pursue on her own, though Ulu has not had a chance to see her in action.

He is lucky to be able to see her this time, and she is surprised to see him out in the audience, sitting there with her father as she comes out onstage. She looks so beautiful up there, and does not even let the shock of seeing her globe trotting brother in the audience throw her off, able to get right into the swing of things without any trouble. Things start out normal enough, but once she starts dancing, that is when the trouble begins.

Seeing her up onstage like this, seeing the way that she dances, he can’t help but notice just how much she has grown in his absence. It seems like her body has filled out more and more every time he comes home, but he supposes that it makes sense, that she is at that age…even so, that is no excuse for the way he has started thinking about her, when he lets his mind wander too much.

Ulu tries to banish such thoughts, knowing better than to look at his little sister like that. It may be true that she has grown up to be incredibly attractive, and it may be true that she is probably not done growing yet, so there is still plenty of room for her to develop into someone truly gorgeous, but that does not change the fact that this is his little sister, so he really shouldn’t think of her as anything  _ but _ his little sister…

The tightness in his pants is something that he has to try and ignore, and hope that no one notices once her show is done, once she comes out to greet him and their father. It is no surprise that she is excited to see him, gushing about how surprised she is that Ulu is here, wanting to know his opinion on everything, but there is something a little off about the way that she is acting nonetheless.

Which is to say, she and their father seem to be a lot closer than Ulu remembers. Mallow has done her best to step up and help Abe out since the loss of their mother, and since Ulu began his culinary journey, so it makes sense that she should share a deep bond with her father, but there is something different about this, something that Ulu has never noticed before. She is not just close to him, but rather, downright clingy.

Mallow stands just a little too close, snuggling up to him whenever he allows her, and he keeps an arm around her while she talks to Ulu, who struggles even more to focus, between his own personal predicament, and the strangeness of her and Abe’s behavior. He has no idea what to make of this, and is relieved when they are able to go home, where he claims exhaustion from his travels, and heads straight to bed.

Ordinarily, his head would hit his old pillow and he would be out like a light, but he remembers the sway of her hips as she danced, and he finds himself getting hard all over again, determined to ignore it, to let it go away on its own, rather than resort to touching himself to thoughts of his own little sister. If only he could fall asleep, then maybe he could forget this ever happened…

And then he hears the moaning.

It is soft at first, grunts and whimpers coming from the room next to his, easily slipping through the thin walls, but there is no mistaking that the noises come from both Mallow and his father. Ulu tries to will himself not to listen too closely, but his curiosity is too strong, and the two of them steadily get louder and louder, and no matter what excuse he tries to come up with in his mind, there is no way to deny what is actually going on in the next room.

“Harder…oh, harder, daddy!” Mallow cries out, and Ulu know exactly what they are doing, no doubt about it. And not only can he hear their moans, but he can hear the sound of skin on skin, slapping against one another, and what can only been the clapping of Mallow’s cheeks, which he can suddenly visualize a little too vividly.

He knows that his father is fucking his little sister in the next room over, can tell from the way she moans for him and the way that he moans for her, and his cock aches, and he tries to ignore them, but he can’t. He can’t ignore them and he can’t sleep through it, and it just keeps going, as he wonders just how they are able to keep it up for so long.

But what he should really be asking himself is how they can really do something like this! Has so much really changed in the time that he has been away? He must have left them alone for too long, but that isn’t really an excuse, and he knows it. Things must be hard on his father, losing their mother like that, but…

But that’s no excuse! He can’t believe that he would even consider it as an excuse for what is going on between Abe and Mallow, in the same way that he can’t believe he is still hard while he keeps listening to the two of them go at it. How long have they been doing this now? Has it really been hours of this already? He just knows that he is not going to be able to get peaceful sleep for as long as he can hear the sound of slapping skin, the sound of his little sisters moans, and the low humming of his father’s voice, barely able to be heard through the wall, but Ulu can imagine what he must be saying to her, the way he must be praising and encouraging her…

This must be his own fault, for leaving the two of them alone for so long, and that is what he tells himself, trying to guilt himself out of this erection, anything to make it go down so that he can go back to pretending to be a decent older brother. The loss of their mother was hard on all of them, and he understands that much, understands the loneliness that his father must have endured, and with Mallow looking the way that she does, he can certainly understand the temptation to take her, to make good use of…

Once again, his thoughts get away from him, and he can’t believe that he is this out of control. All of this is so wrong! The way he looks at Mallow is wrong, and what she is doing with their father in the next room is definitely wrong, but it definitely explains just how close the two of them seem to be now. At the time, he had not realized just how far things had gone, even knowing that something seemed off about their closeness, but now that he knows, he is completely appalled. …isn’t he? That sure is what he needs to think, what he wants to think, and he knows that well enough, but then, even once the two of them have stopped, he can’t get it out of his head.

He can’t stop thinking about Mallow’s moans or his father’s arm around her, and he definitely can’t stop thinking about the way that she dances, and how wonderful that she looked up onstage, so alluring, so much sexier than he ever remembered her being. She has grown and changed, and Ulu is completely helpless before all of that, even knowing as he does that this is completely and totally  _ wrong _ .

He is not sure when he falls asleep, but it is in the middle of thinking about all of this, his cock still throbbing with desire, and his mind still on the sway of his little sister’s hips, and the jealousy that he feels, the way that he wishes he could have her for himself, at least for a little while.

~X~

Ulu is still turned on when he wakes up in the morning, and that is the first thing that he is aware of, as he struggles to wake up, still exhausted from the late night. But there is something waking him up; there must be, or he would not be able to wake up, still in desperate need of rest, and as his head clears, he realizes that he feels good, a lot better than he did the night before. His cock is still hard, but it feels great, because…

His eyes snap open then, and he realizes exactly why he feels so good, finding Mallow in his bed with him, not wearing a scrap of clothing, with her hand wrapped around his erection, gently working it up and down as she strokes him off, doing what he could not bring himself to do the night before, not wanting to touch himself to thoughts of his own sister. But now that same sister is the one touching him, the one working to get him off, and his head is spinning, and he is so confused that for a moment, he thinks that he might still be dreaming, because there is no way that he could really wake up to something so perfect.

But at the same time, he knows that he would not be capable of dreaming something like this either. He knows that his mind is only capable of so much detail, and even his most vivid dreams are never  _ this  _ vivid. There is no doubt in his mind that this Mallow is real and that she is really touching him, that she is really looking at him with so much love in her eyes. It is reminiscent of the way she used to look at him when they were younger, when she was little and still looked up to him so much- and how long has he wanted her, now that he is plagued with those memories? How long has he managed to deny it, before being faced with that performance that shattered his illusion of being a good big brother?- but there is something different in her expression as well.

It is no longer quite the same as that innocent admiration, because there is unmistakable lust mingled in with that admiration, with that sisterly love. She does not just love him, she  _ wants _ him, sharing the exact same feelings that he does. No matter how Ulu may try to fight it, he is past the point of no return, and he decides, right then and there, that this can’t be wrong. None of this can possibly be wrong, because it feels too good and he loves it too much, and Mallow loves and wants it too.

How could it possibly be wrong when Mallow looks at him like that, her eyes showing just how happy it all makes her? No, there is no way that it is, and so, Ulu has no choice but to embrace it all. As he looks down at her, he can just barely find his voice to ask, “Mallow…what’s all this about?”

“I’ve been looking forward to you visiting for a long time now,” she replies. “Me and daddy have gotten so close lately, and I wanted you to come home so that I could show you just how close we are! And I want to get that close with you, too…I’ve wanted to share that family joy with you for a long time, and now that you’re here, I just can’t help myself. I came in to wake you up, and you already looked pretty excited to see me, even if you were still asleep…”

“That was definitely all for you,” he replies, not bothering to lie to her about it. She explains all of this like it makes perfect sense, like it is the most normal thing in the world, and Ulu decides to accept it that way, rather than questioning anything she says or does to him. Their father must have done a number on her, grooming her to believe that there is nothing off about this, but Ulu realizes that that only serves as his gain, and rather than feeling disgusted by what Abe has done, he only feels grateful. Grateful that he gets to be woken up like this by Mallow, grateful that she expects her big brother to want her like this.

“It all feels so good, just you wait,” she murmurs, her hand starting to move faster as she speaks. “I’ve been missing you for so long, and waiting to get to see you cos there’s something I want to taste, just from you. So, big brother…do you think you could cook up your secret recipe to share with me?”

Ulu does not need her to explain that she is not at all talking about the culinary secrets he has discovered during his travels. He does not need her to explain anything to know what it is that she wants from him, but she knows just what to say to leave him shuddering in his anticipation, cock throbbing in her hand. Mallow moves her hand then, so that she can lean over his cock, looking up at him with that same loving and lustful look in her eyes, and he has never adored anyone more than he adores his little sister, not even close.

She wraps her lips around the tip of his cock, teasingly sucking at it, and that is exactly what he needs after a night of so much tension, so much agonizing tension. Mallow seems to know exactly what she is doing, having gotten plenty of experience from their father, with these important lessons ingrained in her as she draws Ulu’s cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, surprising him with just how much she is able to take. She really has become quite the little expert, and he rests a hand on the back of her head, forcing her down a little further, until she is not able to look at him anymore.

He does miss that lustful gaze, but he loves this even more, as she grows sloppy in her technique, slurping at his cock, moaning indulgently, as if there is nowhere in the world that she would rather be, as if there is nothing that she would rather do than choke on her big brother’s dick, taking it deeper still, wanting more, wanting as much as she can possibly handle, and then even more beyond that. The more she teases him with it, the harder it becomes for him to hold back, and with his hand on the back of her head and Mallow seeming so eager to give herself over to him completely, he decides that he does not have to.

His grip on her tightens, his hand growing heavier as he pushes her down again, holding her this time, keeping her steady as he completely takes over. Once he starts thrusting into her mouth, pushing down her throat, Mallow is left gagging for him, amidst all of her pathetic moans, and Ulu groans for her, murmuring nearly incoherently as he praises his little sister, letting him know how proud of her he is, and how good she has become at sucking cock. Definitely not something that he ever thought he would end up praising her for, but in the moment, it feels perfectly fitting, and every word out of his mouth makes her moan even more, so he knows that he is saying just the right thing.

“Oh, fuck, Mallow, I’m so close,” he groans eventually, knowing that he will not be able to hold back for much longer, knowing that that is exactly what she wants to hear from him. “Here you go, here’s that secret recipe you want so bad…” Is he even coherent enough for her to tell what he is saying? There is no real way to tell, and he is so far gone now that he does not care at all. Holding her steady, holding her in place, he thrusts again as he gives in, his cock pumping into her mouth, filling it with his seed.

He holds her there until he is done, until his orgasm starts to fade, and all the while, Mallow eagerly swallows every bit of it. Slowly, Ulu pulls back, and moves to pull her off of him, until she is resting on top of him, looking up at him, her eyes glazed over with pure ecstasy. Once she has recovered, she gets up as she says, “Thanks so much for giving me breakfast! But now I’ve got to get started cooking breakfast for everyone else!”

With that, she starts to leave his room, still naked, and with Ulu watching the sway of her hips. Only now, he realizes something different about her, something that he had not yet been able to place. Ever since seeing her the day before, he had not been able to shake the sense that there was something else he was not picking up on, something off, something different. Now, he finally realizes what it is: there is a slight bulge to her stomach, one that definitely was not there the last time he visited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
